


Something new

by poetdameron



Series: Tumblr MCU ficlets/prompts [1]
Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: BTW, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Minor Spoilers, for the ending, super fluff, the big ass ant is called Antony the second here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here comes Scott and his bad timing to say important things, here comes the day he has realized he got a new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> The things on the () are Scott’s inner conversations, lol. Also, I’m not sorry at all of this. We all need fluff.

“You know I’m in love with you?”

Hope dropped the whatever she got in her hands in that moment. This was a busy day, they have been working on her suit and she was fascinated with the things her father was coming up with. They were a great team, even when she didn’t use the Pym name but called Hank ‘dad’ with the sweetest voice in the world. Things have changed in their life, all of them. And he was now part of this dynamic duo in a way Scott hasn’t entirely understand yet.

But hey, this was good, wasn’t it? Being pay to be a hero, having the chance to see his little girl, working with fucking Hank Pym, dating the girl he would never dream of because she is just too much for him but yet, she likes him and go out with him, and kisses him and let him sleep with her in date nights on fridays when It’s not Cassie’s weekend. So looking at her like this: calm, happy, flying like the precious star she is, laughing with her father and his little girl… How can Scott not be in love with her?

“What?”, Hope finally says and he is already panicking because maybe this wasnt the time to say this, this wasn’t the moment for her. What is she gets scared? What if he gets scared at her answer? “What did you just say, Scott?”

“Uhm…” he mumbles, his shoulders now tense and his voice going small. “I mean… you don’t have to say anything, I just-”

“You say you are in love with me”

He is. That’s why he smiles at her, Hope grabbing her hemlet from the graund ( _ouch, so that’s what she dropped_ ) and stepping towards him with almost shy eyes looking at him, trying to get answers. But he does, he is in love with her. And she finds that, stands in front of him with the Wasp’s hamlet in her hands and her hair a mess for the flying program they just tested today.

“I’m going to the lab, guys! Please stop kissing or something!”, Hank says from inside the house, tired of walking into them being a couple.

“We’re coming with Antony the second and cookies!”, says Cassie who has started calling Hank ‘granpa’ and Hope is sure as hell exist her fathers love this, that’s why he let her do whatever she wants in the lab or the house, that’s why he buys cookies and chocolates, for the days she may visit him with them.

“Careful with those cookies! Last time, Antony wasn’t exactly nice to the jar”, It’s what Scott answer without taking his eyes from Hope’s. “As I say, you don’t have to say anything…”

She doesn’t and she kisses him, fast because Hank and Cassie are close and because there’s nothing else she can do right now. Scott understands this and also loves it too, It’s okay to be the one with words because he is a disaster with action. He’s almost stupid at actions. So the words are his, actions are hers. But he wants more right now, that’s why he leans to her lips again but the hamlet interrump his intentions. He kisses it anyway, geting a sweet smile from his girlfriend.

“Scott, I lov-”

“You gonna tell him you love him too!?”

Cassie is there, taking Hank by the hand and with her dog-sized ant, Antony the second, to her side. Hank is smiling like the devil and he has the cookie jar, some ants running on his shoulder and into the jar ( _god fucking dammit, Hank!_ ). Hope blush almost immediately, walking fast to her suit to finish storing it for tomorrow’s fly test.

“Cassie, you-”

“I did something wrong, granpa?”

“No, sweetie. You did good”

‘Fuck you’ he mouths to Hank, who just smiles at him in foolish amusemed and It’s fine. It’s fine. This is his new family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
